1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle rim brake. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle rim brake that includes a hydraulic actuation device for applying an actuating force to move first and second brake arms to a braking position.
2. Background Information
Bicycles are typically provided with at least one brake device for stopping. Currently, a wide variety of bicycle brake devices are available. One popular type of bicycle brake device is a rim brake. Rim brakes are configured to apply a braking force to the wheel of a bicycle by pinching the rim of the wheel with a pair of brake shoes attached to a pair of brake arms. Rim brakes are available in several configurations. For example, rim brakes include a side pull type, a center pull type and a dual-pivot. Examples of rim brakes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,365, which is assigned to Shimano Inc. These rim brakes are operated using a Bowden cable. More recently, hydraulically operated rim brakes have been proposed.